Heartbreaking Secrets
by Tell Me I'm A Screwed Up Mess
Summary: What if it was all just an amazingly well-played act? Cat was slowly, unconsciously, showing more of her real self to one friend in particular, and it wasn't a pretty sight. He wanted to help her, but she kept him on safe distance. Or so she thought. T for now. I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS
1. Chapter 1 - The Start

**Hi hi :) this is actually my first Bat fanfic.. but I felt like doing one so here we are..**

* * *

Her big, chocolate brown eyes caught his from the other side of the stage. He was rehearsing a gorgeous scene with Tori, and Cat was standing in the back, leaning against a wall as an extra. She didn't really mind, as an extra you didn't really had to show emotions, so she felt secure. But her mind wandered off to her daily act, and she smiled bright and waved at Beck, he smirked. "CUT!" Sikowitz went over to scold a certain lil' red for interrupting the touching scene when the bell rang and she rushed over to her seat to receive her bag. She wanted to be one of the first to leave the black box theater, but felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. Beck didn't want her to leave, yet. "Why such a hurry, kitten?" her heart fluttered by his voice and he spun her around in a fluent movement, Cat smiled brightly again. It didn't reach her eyes. "Well, my brother is alone at home and the last time he was, we came home and a gorilla was in the kitchen!" she explained with a voice too high for life, hoping to get to leave soon. Excuses, excuses, excuses. Sometimes she wished that she could just tell someone. "Need a ride?" he asked, she shrugged and they walked out of the theater, to his car. Jade was waiting at it, and Cat waved at her. "Beck's giving me a ride home!" she bubbled, Jade smiled stiffly and almost didn't. Cat suppressed a sigh, wishing she could have been just like her, a stone hard meanie. She knew her best friend wasn't really a big meanie if you got to know her. Cat got in the car, sitting behind Beck's seat. She strapped herself in the safety belt. "All set!" she chirped happily, hearing Beck chuckle from his seat.

She slammed the front door shut after waving goodbye to Jade and Beck, who were going to watch a movie in his RV. Cat knew there would not be much of the movie watched. She locked the door and headed up to her room, where she almost ripped the colourful clothes off her body. Her scarlet hair she pushed away and out of her face into a ponytail. She stared at her reflection in the cracked mirror in front of her. Her brown eyes slid over the scars on her outer thigh and upper arms. She took a sharp breath and went over to her closet where Cat pulled out a black hoodie and black shorts. She almost ran over to the bathroom, looking in the also cracked mirror while taking her make up off and started to shower to scrub herself clean till it hurt. She wasn't the happy person everyone thought she was. The girl collapsed onto the tiled floor of the shower and rested her chin on her scraped knees. She didn't had a goofy brother, she didn't had a worried mother, she surely hadn't seen a happy father for the longest time. She was alone, in a house too big and silent for one. The only positive thing about an empty house was that no-one would hear her crying at night, in a cold bed with faded covers and a sunk pillow. The water that ran over her tiny body was icily cold. It had been long since the girl had had a hot shower. But she learned to live with it.

"Hey guys!" Cat ran over to the gang and jumped onto André's back, which was facing her. "Hey there, lil' red!" oh fuck off. She giggled and slid of his back. "You're sweaty! Ran a marathon again while being pregnant?" Cat asked him with a serious face, then giggled as he smiled at her, trying to make her think she was funny, she would bet her hat. She was probably smarter than how people would calculate her at school. She had to 'dumb' herself to stay on that profile. Beck stared at her as she talked loudly about her brother, his eyes trailed over her small body. Her hair was in a ponytail and curled at the tips, she was wearing a white, short dress that hugged her posture, a pink cardigan thrown over it. The shoes she wore were flats, pink. His eyes went over her face then, she was quiet now. And it looked like she thought no-one was watching, because Beck would've swore he saw happy Cat disappearing for a moment. Her face lit up again in excitement, she then looked over to Beck, her luscious lips moving. He realized she was talking to him. "Sorry, sweetie, what did you say?" he asked as she now stood in front of him, holding the sides of his white blouse. She jumped up and down. "We are going swimming at Tori's this afternoon, you are coming too, right?" she flashed him her adorable, breathtaking smile when she looked up to him, he wanted to travel his thumb over those li- No, stop it. Beck nodded and she clapped her hands excitingly.

Cat really wanted to go swimming, and already said yes before thinking about the scars still remaining on her body. But she had to keep up with the group or they would suspect things. She sat with her feet in the water on the side of the pool while the others were in. Beck came over to her, frowning. "Hi, Beck!" she yelled and splashed him with her feet, her toenails were polished bright pink. "Why aren't you going in?" he asked, laughing smoothly, looking up at her while resting his arms on her, he noticed, scraped knees and his chin on them. She shrugged easily. "I don't have a bathing-suit with me." Said Cat cutely, with a pout. He smirked. "Awe, I bet Tori will borrow you one, so you can join us." he tried talking her into it, she noticed. Using his sweet voice with the hope to get his Cat in the water. It didn't work, though. "My brother once borrowed my bathing-suit that would have been the last time I chose something in the store that he liked." she giggled, he smirked again, struggling the urge to frown. Cat watched him carefully as he lifted himself out of the pool, muscular body shining by the sun reflecting onto the wetness of it. She swallowed before she might started drooling over this boy. She had a crush on him for the longest of time, but by the time she actually felt ready to make her move, her best friend claimed him. Jade peered at the duo from a distance, she saw they were messing like always, but when she looked closely, Cat seemed.. Too serious.. She shrugged it off and pushed Tori, who was furious, underneath the water again.

Jade stood in Tori's romantic designed room. The dark framed bed with white covers made it somehow classy. She was brushing her hair out when Tori entered and screamed in surprise. How the hell had Jade got up here ever so quietly? Jade turned her head to face the brunette with a white fluffy towel around her tanned body. "Hello, Vega." she just said, driving Tori over the edge. "Why do you always, and I mean ALWAYS, go into my room when you are at my house? Always I find you here." she looked furious, Jade smirked at her heated face. Jade didn't knew if she found it amusing, delighting, funny or.. hot? Without a word, Jade left the room, her signature scowl on her face. Feeling a bit heated herself.

Cat once again sat in his RV, the lights were dimmed and the music that filled the room was soft and slow. She stood up, trying to hide as much of her tiny posture away in Beck's shirt, which she could wear as a tunic. He let her sleep over when she told him her parents had upset her, and since Jade left early, and slightly rushing, and Tori & Trina were fighting again, too, André needed to comfort his Grandma, and Cat despised Rex: Beck was left. He laid on his bed going through a magazine while Cat sat down next to him, rolling up the sleeves of the shirt, careful not to go further than under her upper arm. So far, nobody knew. She slid under the covers in a fluent movement and although she wanted to cuddle up to the boyfriend of her best friend, she couldn't.. Well, since it was Jade's boyfriend. She snuggled up to the covers, still leaving enough for him. She watched him slip underneath the covers, take his shirt off and smile at her before turning the light off. That night, filled with music and his presence only being a few moves away, Cat didn't close an eye.

Neither did Beck, she noticed after, when the room had been enlighten slowly by the sun rising. First, the sunbeam through the nearly closed curtains fell onto his luscious lips, slightly parted to breathe, closing to swallow a couple of times. Her eyes trailed up his face to see his eyes were focused on her, closing in quick panic before they met. She laid down onto her back and breathed out. Beck peaked through barely opened eyes, to see if she was still looking at him. When he saw she laid on her back, her eyes closed, he continued observing her, taking her body up in his mind. Her hair was neat, like she hadn't slept, and her lips were closed, making it the perfect moment to ki- to.. You know.. Kindle her? Beck wanted to chuckle nervously by his own thoughts, but he was suppose to be asleep. Although she probably had seen him being awake, already. He had been awake for the whole night, staring at her back because she was moved away from him. Cat silently rolled down the sleeves off his shirt she was wearing. Beck was a bit awestruck, just because she was wearing his clothing. His mind wandered off to ahead of time, when he would wake up, enter the living room and see her walking around in his blouse or sweater. It amused him, slightly. He groaned; but of course Cat already knew Beck had been wide awake earlier than now.

After a quick and passionate glance in one another's eyes, both their bodies couldn't handle any less sleep and they lost consciousness. Beck dreamed about red velvet hair, brown eyes, luscious lips to be kissed. Cat, on the other hand, had a nightmare about something haunting her, but she wasn't allowed to scream or yell for help, or she would be killed. When she looked behind her to meet gaze with the killer, she saw her father's face and tripped, screamed. And with that she woke both her and Beck up when screaming. If her dream had been real, she would be dead. Her body had flung up, her heart beating fast and she was trying to catch her breath. Beck sat up, too, wrapping his arms around his shocked friend, pulling her towards him, she laid her head on his bare chest. "What happened?" he asked as she seemed to have calmed down. He loved to hold her, comfort her when she was upset or scared. "I- it's nothing." she said, the words didn't match the frightened tone in her voice. Cat mentally cursed herself for not clearing her throat first. "You sure, kitten?" he asked, they met eyes. Lips only inches apart, but he refused to kiss her until her eyes didn't look watery anymore. She nodded silently and struggled out of his grip on her, he felt like she was slipping away from him, although he never had her. Cat stood up from the bed and stretched before thinking about it. His eyes grew big, looking at the marks on her thighs. Not stretch marks or marks from laying too long on something. But bright red, fresh cuts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Shattered glasses and Rex

**Hi people. Massive thanks for reviewing :D. I'm sorry for not uploading before because I have my internship on both Thursday and Friday so those days are quite exhausting. **

**Love,**

* * *

****Cat pulled off Beck's shirt and fastened herself into her dress, aware and not caring that he was watching with a dropped jaw. All she wanted to do is get out of there, and quick. She pulled her cardigan and jacket on, pushing her shoes in her bag and fleeing out of the RV. Barefooted or not, Cat ran away from him, up and down streets. She felt like she'd ran for at least half an hour when she reached her house. She fished her keys out of her bag and rushed into the house. Shit.

She had been hurrying and cleaning the house so it would have looked like she wasn't living alone, just in case he would come; he would have questions. Her head was spinning and her feet moved too quick for the remaining of her body to handle. And she fell. She turned to lay on her back, looking up to the ceiling. As she expected, the doorbell rang and when she stood up and opened the heavy door, Beck rushed in before she could close it again. She looked at her dirty feet, trying to ignore his glare at her as she turned to head to the living. He grabbed her upper arm tight, she took a sharp breath. He was pressing right onto one of the freshest. "What's going on, Cat?" his soft voice didn't match his angry expression. He was furious. Beck searched her face when he pulled her towards him to face one another. His grip tighten on her when she didn't answer, her expression changed to a pained one. "Cat.. Sweetie? Can you please tell me what I saw just an hour ago?" he asked, but it was more a demand. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said, looking up at him. Innocent browns into furious ones. He pulled her towards him with a strong tug, and reached for the bottom of the white dress she still wore. He pulled one of the sides up, ever so slowly. Silently hoping he had just imagined it. Her eyes stayed fixed on his stone hard face as she let him. His eyes shot from her thigh to her face. She didn't move a muscle. Blood red and fresh marks. "Why?" he then whispered to her, shocked. He pulled her into his body and wrapped his arms around her tiny posture.

She was asleep in his arms, she didn't let out one word while he was technically pleading for her answer. He had tried everything: being angry, sad, depressed, seductive. But none worked. She just stayed quietly staring in front of her. She moved and sat up, rubbing her eyes before looking around the warm, welcoming room. Beck was comfortable in this room, it was like waiting for the rest of her family to arrive. Cat stood up and turned to face Beck, yawning. "Can you please leave?" she asked softly, her eyes tired. She wanted to go and lay in bed. Beck stood up, taller than her, watching down at her. "Remember.. I _will_ find out." he said and kissed her forehead with his hand in her neck before leaving.

He strongly regretted leaving her, because after the weekend past, she didn't show up at schooldays. It was Friday, Sikowitz' class. He drank out of a coconut, the usual he was. "Beck." he said, Beck looked confused at him. "You, Robbie and Cat will be rehearsing a scene, picked from my magic hat." He sat his coconut down and grabbed his hat, Beck didn't even noticed he wore one today, from his head and took it off. In the meanwhile the papers fell onto the ground, he picked one out of the air and opened it. "Romeo and Juliet. Interesting." he said out loud. Beck looked around the class and received an angry glare from his girlfriend.

Jade, being pared up with Tori and Sinjin, was rapidly cutting around in one of Tori's clothes with her favourite pair of scissors. Tori came out of the kitchen with a glass of pink lemonade. Jade groaned, wanting to chuck the glass out of her hands with the scissors. "_Hey Jade_...?" asked Tori. Jade glanced at her. "What, Vega?" she snarled at the brunette. Her hair was tied in a braid Jade would like to tug at. She smirked in amusement of her thought. Tori thought otherwise about it. "What is that in your hand?" "Scissor." answered Jade with a serious face. Tori rushed over to her, placing the pink lemonade on the nearby coffee table. She wanted to rip it out of Jade's hands, but she stood up and pulled back. After pulling back and forth Jade tugged harshly, Tori crashing into her body. They gazed in the other's eyes, Jade leaned down and kissed Tori. Sinjin got it all on tape.

Robbie knocked on the door while Beck tried to peek inside. Something broke, sounding like a vase. Robbie knocked again, Rex was getting impatient. Beck told Robbie to leave Rex home or at school, but Rex protested. "Whose there?" a heavy voice sounded. Beck wanted to kick in the door. "Robbie, Beck and Rex." Rex yelled back. Something broke again. What the hell was going on? Beck was now losing patient, too. He already took a step back to kick the door in, when it opened just a tiny bit and Cat's face popped through the split. "Hey guys! What's up?" Beck tried to look inside while Robbie explained the situation. Although Robbie was talking to her, Cat's eyes still stayed on Beck, who looked like trying to look over her. Then, Cat nodded at Robbie. "Okay, but can we do it another time? I'm kind of busy." she almost pleaded. Something broke again and a door slammed shut. "We need to have it done Monday." Beck protested and pushed the door open gently, but with enough strength. They went inside and Beck went into the living, shattered glasses all over. He heard Cat run up the stairs and followed her while Robbie went inside of the living and started to pick up the pieces, asking himself what happened.

Beck entered her room after knocking and not hearing anything in return. He stared at Cat, sitting on the ground with her back faced towards him. She sat still and silent. Almost like she was dead. Beck cringed at the thought, Cat.. Dead.. He shivered and slowly set off towards the redhead. Cat stared out of the window as Beck sat down next to her. She didn't even tried to hide anything anymore. She was as good as slay anyway. She heard him gasp and grab her arm, she pulled back, not even glancing at him once.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tricks and threats

**This is short and I'm sorry. I'm tired and a bit tipsy, I thought you deserved to be given a chapter you'll probably hate me for because it explains nothing. Either way, have fun and review :D**

**Love,**

* * *

Thick liquid. Metallic smell. Concerning colour._ Blood_. Her arms and waist, cut in the lip and eyebrow. He sat frozen, his eyes on her, her eyes to the window. He wanted to pull her into his arms to hold her and tell her that it would be fine, but on the other hand, he didn't want to hurt her more by maybe pressing onto wounds. "W-who..?" he couldn't even finish his sentence, his throat felt like it got pinched. She didn't dare to look at him. Tears she had none. It happened more often than just now. She had cried her eyes out many times, but gotten used to the pain. She twirled her thumb around the other. Her fingers had had cuts from trying to stop them, fight back. But after a while she just stopped because it was useless. She rose from her seat on the floor and he followed suit. He couldn't lose her out of his sight ever again. Who didn't really matter to him now, he needed to get her to a doctor. "We need to go to the hospital." he choked out, her eyes finally cast up to Beck. She was more shocked about how he was so emotionally involved to this. To be honest, she never had seen him like that. Never sad except acting; just angry and smirking. And in love.. With Jade. Her heart felt like it was tightening in her chest. She refused to let any emotions express on her face. Unlike him, who didn't even try to hide. "No, it's fine." Cat searched his face. His jaw was clenched, his fists balled, his eyes were giving away by the small layer of salty water building up on his lower lids.

Sinjin silently left the house through the back door while the girls were involved into a heated make out session. He didn't want to leave, of course, but his heart had sunk into his stomach, which now seemed kilometers deep. He liked Jade, a lot. And maybe.. _Just maybe_.. He could make her his girlfriend with this video. Just maybe. He looked at his phone while walking down the street, holding it tight. It was quite his life now, his future. He smirked to himself. He would no longer stand in the shadow of others. His eyes glinted behind the gleaming specs.

Robbie sat on the couch, he had cleaned everything up before Cat would maybe hurt herself. Beck went through the living, greeting Robbie in a quiet voice while heading into the kitchen. The look on Beck's face surprised him. It was so... Emotional. So... Not Beck. Beck searched the kitchen desperately. Finding the bandages in an forgotten drawer. Beck ran back up to Cat's room. Cat still stood there, in the center of the room. Touching the cheek he just kissed moments ago. It wasn't much, but quite special. She was in a state of horror and he still dared to kiss her softly. Beck went over to her and walked around her to face her. He reached for the hem of her shirt. Cat got alarmed. "Don't worry, I won't go further than your ribs." he said, seeing the alarm in her eyes. He rose her shirt and she moved away. "Don't.. Touch me.." she said, her voice weak. "But I got to clean your wounds." Beck stepped forward, she stepped backwards and hit the closet with her spine. "Please.. Don't touch me." she had to resist not to growl at him. Her body had tensed, blood flew quicker. "Please, Cat. It's just for a few seconds." he stepped forward again and started putting pressure on the wounds before wrapping them up. Cat bit the inside of her lower lip. Panic rushing through her. His cold hands stroke over her skin and she wanted to scream as loud as she could.

Cat had ran a mile and back the next morning. She had to escape from her hell house. When she returned, and went into her bedroom, Beck laid in her bed, still. Awake and watching her. She almost ran back out of the house. He stared at the girl he loved to bits, just to see her being terrified by him. She was wrapped up in bandage and where the cuts had been on her face was now covered with what he guessed was makeup. He shivered. "How can you sleep in_ this_?" he was talking about her bed, motioning to it, too. She shrugged. "I wanted to go and shower, _but _the water was icily cold, is that normal?" Cat shrugged again. She didn't felt like talking, or moving too much. He shivered again. "I can't let you live like this." he then said. Cat just shrugged again. He stood from the bed and went over to her. She wanted to take a step back but was too late, she was already in his strong, warm arms. "I just decided to let you move in with me. Already called my parents."

They were at school that Monday, and both Cat and Beck were too tired to even pay attention to what was going on that day. Until lunch, everything was one big blur for the both of them. Although they both acted their usual selves. He had her in his sight at all time. Sinjin went over to Jade who was walking to their table with a just bought coffee. He grabbed her shoulder and she turned to face him with an annoyed face. "What, Sinjin?" she asked harshly, he smirked confidentially "I have a special offer, just for you.. _My love_.." he smiled and grabbed her upper arm, taking her with him to a silent spot on school ground. "What?" she snarled again. "You are going to be my girlfriend from now on." her upper lip rose in disgust. "No." she just said, grossed out, too. He smirked. A no? _We'll see._

* * *

**Holy hell, I just saved this in my Doc Manager and it said it just had 329 words. Omg. I feel soooooo cruel. I promise I'll write a bit longer the next chapter. like, 330 words.. no, kidding.**

**Love,**


	4. Chapter 4 - Break up, Make up

**You're seriously going to hate me.. SORREEEEEEEEEEH. Trying my hardest.**

**Love,**

* * *

Cat and Beck sat on the couch, watching the TV in his RV. It was late, still Monday and they were both tired, but Beck refused to doze off in a sleep while Cat was still awake, anything could happen to her. She looked over at him, his face enlighten by the flickering light of the telly. "Oh, go to sleep." she snapped at Beck, he looked over to her with his eyebrow pulled up. He knew she was just tired, so she was easily irritated. But so was he. "Not before you go." he snapped back, she sighed. "Let's just both go to sleep." she stood up and literally jumped into his bed, he followed suit after turning off the TV. "Let's play a game, shall we?" he asked, turning to the beautiful girl on the other side of the bed, who was turning on the soft music he liked to sleep with. "What kind of game?" she laid down and stared at him. He couldn't see her but knew she was facing him. "We both close our eyes and whoever falls asleep first loses." he said and got no response from her. When he turned on the soft light he saw she had already doze off. He smiled.

It was just about Two weeks later and Cat seemed to have gotten brighter those weeks, at least in Beck's eyes. Cat still felt like shit and had extended her daily act to a full-time act. Inside she was still crumbling down. Jade got irritated of not being able to sleep at Beck's, to take a break from her other boyfriend Sinjin. She didn't knew the reason of not being able to sleep at his, but was slightly relieved about not being able, too. She had developed a bit of a soft spot for Tori and it was hard for Jade to concentrate in class when Tori was near. Tori had the same problem too, and it hurt her to see Jade with Beck. Also, when she asked Jade if they could hang out later on, Jade always came with something foggy. It looked like she'd gone to the dentist every day of the week now. That was at least more believable than the excuse of last week: 'I need to volunteer at a hospital for children'. Tori knew something was up. Cat was bouncing up and down happily, but stopped when Rex started insulting her. She hid behind André, faking her sadness on a believable tone. Jade caught eye of Sinjin on the other side of the asphalt cafe, he smirked and licked his lips. That made Jade's bucket overflow. She stood up and pulled Tori up with her by her cute top Jade liked to rip off of her body. She met eyes with Sinjin before kissing Tori.

Jade and Beck had gotten into a fight after that. And_ frankly_, this was exactly how Sinjin had planned it all. Well, it was his second plan. It was nice to have Jade as a girlfriend as a secret, but it would be nicer if he got famous for breaking up the popular couple. Beck was now available thanks to him. Millions of girls would admire him. He smirked lost in his thoughts. He didn't see it coming when Beck hit him and Sinjin fell to the ground. Beck turned away and went over to gather Cat who stood surprised at their table. He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her with him. After having to beg Beck to go to her locker they went into the school and over to there, what they didn't knew was that Jade was following Beck to apologize once more. While Cat unlocked her locker, Beck stomped the locker next to her with his fist. Cat jumped a little, by the shock. "Beck,_ please_ calm down. Don't hurt yourself." she said, grabbing his still balled fist and inspecting it. There was some paint from the just dyed locker on it only. He looked down at her while she caressed his hand. He relaxed and sighed. "I'm sorry." he said slowly, Cat looked up to him in innocent. "It's fine." she whispered and let go of his hand. She wanted to turn back but he stopped her by laying his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his warm hand and sighed. "Will you ever tell me what was going on that day?" he asked carefully, she shook her head. He sighed now, too, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. She did the same. Jade watched it all happen. He leaned down and had his lips placed on her's in one swift movement, wrapping one of his arms around her waist while she rose on her toes. Jade felt betrayed by her best friend, kissing her former boyfriend right in front of her. Wasn't there a rule for dating your best friend's ex? Jade turned on her heel and went out of the school. She needed to get Beck back, just to make Cat miserable. Mean, _yeah_, but she's the one that turned her back to Jade. Although, in Jade's Point Of View it was like that. She smirked.

Later that day André, Trina and Cat sat on a bench outside Beck's house, eating an ice cream. Cat kept yelling "Brain freeze!" in both André's and Trina's ear, then broke out in a fit of giggles. No one noticed Jade sneaking over and into Beck's RV. Beck came out of his house and joined the three people on the bench, shoving Trina aside to sit next to Cat; which Trina took as a sort of sign that he wanted to sit next to her. Trina could almost jump in excitement._ The_ Beck Oliver was now available and obviously into her! she scooped a little closer to him and he turned his head to face her. "Uh, Trina?" he asked, she batted her eyelashes while answering "_Yes?_" in the most sugared voice she could put up. Yes, he was going to ask her! "Is there something in your eye or something?" he frowned, she just smiled. "No, _silly_! I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me! Of course you want t-" "No, thanks, Tri. I'll be right back, then we can go." he said and stood up, heading to his RV. He closed the door behind him and clicked the light on. He then stared right at Jade, laying in his bed he shared with adorable Cat. The covers were pulled up just over her bum and he was betting she was only wearing underwear. "What are you doing here?" he asked blankly, she sat up and crawled over to him across the bed. "Don't talk." she sussed him, putting her finger on his lips. "Seriously, Jade, What the he-" she pushed her lips on his and pulled him with her to the bed. "J-" he tried to push her away but she was everywhere and all over him. He tried to stay kind and gentle, but it didn't matter. She was doing it, and doing it good.

It was nearly Eight now and André got the better of it, stood up and went over to the RV, knocking before opening. "Beck we rea-" he stared lamely at the sight of Jade and him tangled up to each other. "Excuse me." he simply said and went out of the RV again, shutting the door fast before going over to the girls who were talking about Christmas lights for some reason. "I think we should ditch Beck and go before we're late." he said and unlocked his car before getting in. The girls gave each other a confused look but slowly entered the car, too. "Why isn't Beck coming?" Cat asked, trying to sound cheerful. She felt something sting in her stomach. "He is busy with_ Jade_, lil' red." she didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**Review, maybe? :'**


	5. Chapter 5 - Blankets and Hospitals

Because no-one knew Cat slept at Beck's place and she didn't felt like going back there after the _Jade_-thing, André parked in front of Cat's house after the movie they had been to with Trina, who dragged them shopping afterwards, when nearly all stores were closed and Trina had dunked under the heck of a closing one to get _THAT_ shirt she saw. André and Cat waited outside in the cold, looking at Trina who was arguing with the manager. Cat thanked André and bid their goodnights and 'See you tomorrow!' 's before leaving the SUV and setting off to her front door. She had a hard time putting the key in its lock. What if they were there? She unlocked the door, hoping it wasn't too loud, and poked her head through the door. She stayed silent, listening for sounds that were not there. When she was secure everything was safe, she got in and slammed the front door shut. She pushed her keys back in her pocket and entered the living room. She turned the light on and a wicked laugh was heard. There they stood, smirking widely and drunk. They were with less this time, but it didn't calm the shock down. He grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her over to the couch with a harsh tug. She was pushed down after he'd zipped her pink jacket open and pushed it down her arms. She looked at each men their faces. She recognised them all. She bit on the inside of her bottom lip, feeling her shirt being lifted up. Please, not again..

She looked at herself in the fogged and still broken mirror. She was naked, but yet covered.. By blood red and still fresh cuts and scars. Not only by herself, also by them. She stared at her face, the swollen jaw was going to take some time to cover up, she bet. She took a deep breath and started dapping her skin to dry. She then started with her legs, open and scratched. It was nearly summer and she wouldn't be able to wear shorts, skirts, bikinis nor dresses for a while. It was kind of girlish, but tears sprang into her eyes by thinking about how she could probably not wear her new favourite dress on her birthday. If she was even celebrating it. Her friends always made plans and worked them out, hosting a party at Tori's, for her. Maybe because they'd know there wouldn't be one if they didn't. Either way, they also liked to party. She covered her body with bandages and slid on some pyjama-pants and a long sleeved shirt. She just sat onto her bed when her phone rang and a photo of Beck and her popped up. She clicked answer and held the phone by her ear. "Cat?" his voice was blank. No emotion like always. "Yeah?" her voice was emotionless, too. "Open the door for me... please." then there was a knock. Cat disconnected the call and left her phone upstairs while shuffling down the stairs and to the front door on her fluffy slippers. She opened the door and he wrapped his arms around her. She did nothing but stand there and wince inwards. He was putting pressure back onto her wounds while it had just sussed. He created some distance between the two, she just stared up at him. "I guess André told you about the Jade-thing, didn't he?" she nodded, then shrugged. "It's okay, not my business." she held her hands up, as if she didn't really care. But she did. Beck looked down at her, he was broken. He didn't want it to happen, not after he kissed her. He'd gotten all her hopes up and back down in just a few hours. Cat was used to pain, physically and emotionally. But this pain was one she didn't understand, it's the same pain she felt when she saw Tori kissing her boyfriend. It was the kind of pain which came with the temptation of hitting someone in the face. So she punched Beck in the face. And she punched him hard.

She had gotten an icepack for the boy with the swollen nose on her couch. He moaned as she placed it onto his nose. She didn't knew if he moaned of how pleasurable the cold felt or how the cold hurt him even more. Beck had not expected this from sweet little Cat, yeah, he heard she hid Tori in the nose and caused a nose bleed but he thought people were just making the story more exciting to tell. He'd never expected this stinging pain. She hadn't even told him she's sorry. Because she wasn't. "You obviously need an icepack, too." Beck mumbled, touching her jaw gently, she shrugged. "I bet you need to more than I do." he chuckled, she giggled softly. It was an angelic sound to him, music to his ears. "You coming back to my house?" he asked, she was surprised he still invited her in with open arms after she'd hit him. She nodded carefully. Anything to stay away from here. She rode back to his house in his car, since it was necessary for him to keep the icepack on. They got into the RV and Cat placed her bag next to the couch, he took his shoes, shirt and pants off to slid into some sweatpants before going into his bed, glancing over at Cat, waiting for her to go in, too. She stared at him for a moment, also taking her shoes off. "I rather sleep on the couch." she mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. He still looked over at her, turning the music on. "Why?" he was confused. "Because your bed probably smells like.. Sex." she kicked Jade's probably forgotten bra far away from the couch before fetching a fluffy blanket from his closet and settling on the couch. "But it doesn't." she clicked the light off and laid down under the blanket. It was cold, uncomfortable, it felt like home. She didn't want to sleep alone, but she surely didn't want to sleep in the bed that same day. "I can't let you sleep on the couch." she heard him mumble and move. "Please, Cat." he wanted nothing more than to lay in bed with her. She heard by the volume of his voice that he was close. "No." she was stubborn. "Fine." She heard him move again, much more noise before he apparently climbed over her and laid a pillow on her face, just as the covers of his bed over both of them. She placed the pillow under her head and felt the presence of his body just inches from her's. "Goodnight, kitten." he mumbled, giving into the temptation and snuggled up to her, his arm around her tiny waist. He kissed her shoulder gently. "Night."

Since they hadn't rehearsed for Sikowitz' play chosen for them 'Romeo and Juliet' which was actually due Two weeks later than Beck told Cat to get into her house, they had detention. Painting the black box theater black, since the paint started chipping off. While Cat was dancing around and singing along with the song played from the radio, painting in-between, Beck sat watching her, Robbie was somewhere exhausted in the corner. His eyes were closed and his head slightly tilted to the side. Beck stood up and went over to Cat, getting hold of the paintbrush in her hand. "We're done, kitten." he ensured her, she released the brush and he placed it onto a nearby table. She fetched their bags and then went over to Robbie, to wake him. When he didn't wake, Cat started to panic, calling Beck over to her. He bend down next to her "What's up?" he asked, she shook Robbie wildly. "No response." she panicked, Beck had already called 911.

Cat was relieved Robbie had just fainted, she would have cried for days. They ambulance came quick and nice people they were. Until they got into the hospital and a doctor stopped suddenly and turned to her. She smiled polite but he frown. "Come with me, please." Cat started to panic again, inwardly, when the doctor took her to a separated room.

* * *

**So, I actually wanted to kill Robbie.. But then I thought.. 'Hmm.. What would I achieve by doing that?'. See, I'm not always cruel.. :p**

**Love,**

**ps. I also gave you guys Two chapters today. LOVE ME.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Sneak peeks and headbanging

**Dear all.. I'm sorry.. D:**

**and Dear guest who said 'Bade Coupling sucks...',**

**Spoiler: You might, or not, like this chapter.. ;) Sorreh! Either how, I know...**

**Love,**

* * *

Summer break. All drama in the gang had vanished. Well, not all drama. Jade still seduces Beck, which is starting to get easier to do; Cat and Jade never talk to each other anymore, and when Jade's over, Cat sleeps in the house of Beck's parents, dragging her heart along with her on her sleeve but keeping a straight face.; Tori was walking around with her heart on her sleeve, too, when they were with the whole gang and she saw Beck and Jade being close. At least Robbie is fine and André & Trina are having a too obvious 'secret' relationship. They're all over the other so much that it kinda grossed Cat out to the point she didn't want to be near them when they were together. Beck still wonders why Cat and Jade don't talk or hang out: Jade had told him everything was solved between the two, but when he wanted to ask Cat, she was always very fuzzy about it. She acted the same when he asked her why the doctor insisted on seeing her Twice a week. Beck sat down next to Cat on the counter, where she sat drinking pink lemonade. He double-checked if no-one was around and grabbed the glass out of her hand. "Oh." she said, he frown. "I want to discuss something with you." she frown now, too. "Tell me why you need to go to the Doctor twice a week." he didn't ask a question anymore, it was more like a demand. She looked at her hands and turned towards him. "That day in the hospital, when he told me to follow him, he asked me.." she started, he waited patiently. "just if something was up. And I told him nothing was. Then he started talking about how I had a depressing aura and looked pale like I had a fever. So he made me push my sleeves and lift my shirt up." his eyebrows pushed towards each other. He hadn't seen the skin of her arms nor her stomach in a long time. And it was summer. She grabbed her pink lemonade back from him and drank a bit. She then put it next to her and pulled her sleeves up. One arm was normal, healed, but the other one was filled with bright red and broken skin, after she carefully removed some bandages. She quickly covered them up again and pulled her sleeve down. "Infected. It could have been fatal. We were lucky to be in the hospital that day or I would be dead." she whispered the last words, there was that thought again. The one he cringed at. Cat.. Dead. "How long until it's fully healed?" Was that why she rather slept in his parents' house? She didn't want to infect him. But as told before, Jade was the main reason. "He says if we go on like this, then it will take around f-" "Beck, babe?" Jade called from up the stairs, walking down it elegantly. She was wearing a short dress that fitted her perfectly, making Cat jealous. She turned away and picked her lemonade back up, to be able to focus on something else. They would go out tonight, again. So that meant she had to sleep in his parents' house, again. She loved Beck's parents to bits, but that wasn't the reason she was irritated. She wanted Beck, as selfish as it was, for her and herself alone. Beck jumped of the counter that instant. He was lovestruck, Cat knew. But how Jade managed that was unknown.

After they left, Tori headed back upstairs and André and Trina were still upstairs, Robbie was asleep again. The doctor had told him to eat, drink and sleep much. So it was kind of obvious that Robbie was surrounded by boxes of gluten-free pizza and Chinese food. Cat placed her glass in the sink and climbed off the counter. She went through the room to Robbie to clean his mess up and turned around go to the bin in the kitchen when she saw a familiar figure peering at her through the window. She walked backwards and screamed, dropping the stuff, waking Robbie up. "Cat! What's wrong?!" he asked, panicking by he sight of his friend and secret crush sitting on the ground against the couch, crying. He sat down next to her in order to awkwardly comfort her. "Nothing, I think I just saw something but it's gone." she tried to convince herself, but when she looked to her side at the other window, she saw another familiar man. She screamed again and clenched herself to Robbie's shirt. André had came down the stairs, followed by the sisters Vega. All woried. Rex sat casually on the couch. "What's up?" Tori sat down next to Cat and pulled her head into her arms. Cat cried. "Are you okay? Do I need to call someone? Your parents?" André had his phone in his hand already. Cat did her best to choke out "Mr Oliver." André looked confused but called them anyway.

After Mrs. And Mr. Oliver had fetched Cat, thanked the gang and left, the remaining were left confused. Why did André had to call Beck's parents instead of Cat's own? Cat had fallen asleep and got carried inside of the house by Mr. Oliver. When he laid her on the bed, Mrs. Oliver took Cat's shoes and Jacket off and tucked her in. Cat wasn't asleep for long, though, in the middle of the night she woke up by her nightmares, collecting some control to not scream. She laid there, staring at the dark ceiling. She didn't want to be alone right now, she wanted him with her. A tap was on her door and she hid under her covers. When the door opened and closed, frightening footsteps came near but his voice calmed her down, "Cat?" he asked gently, she removed the covers from her face. There he was, his face enlighten by the moonlight shining through the window. But then something weird happened to his face and it turned into one of the men's. She screamed and woke, but the sound got softened by the hand covering her mouth. "Cat, relax, it's just me." he ensured. He leaned into her hand that touched his cheek and kissed it softly. "Mind if I lay with you?" she shook her head and he stood up, taking his jacket and shoes off to lay them neatly on the chair in the corner of the room. His shirt and trousers he pulled off, too. "Be right back." he told her before leaving and returning in some dark sweatpants. He climbed over her and got into the bed next to her. "What happened to Jade?" Cat blurred out, she blushed, glad he couldn't see it. He chuckled. "She told me the truth. That she wanted to make you feel miserable." "How?" Cat was surprised. "My parents called to tell me about you and when I told it to Jade she slipped." she looked at him, he was laying on his side, his weight resting on his elbow. His muscular chest exposed. "I'm sorry." He told her, moving a piece of hair out of her face. "What for?" she was curious. He took a moment to scoop closer to the redhead and let his fingers trail over her cheek, down her jaw. "Leaving you alone." she bit her tongue for a moment, wait.. Why couldn't she feel it? This time she really woke up, and he wasn't there.

It had been a long week without Beck, it was a bit funny how she thought she didn't need him, kept him as far away. But they were as close as ever.. _Were_. Now they're back at the start, he's back with Jade. She didn't knew what to do, got lonely and started going out with wrong people from 11 pm to 6 am. The Olivers had brought the conversation up, not really scolding her just trying to casually talk about it. They were worried. It helped nothing. It was Monday evening and Cat stood in the cold, goosebumps all over her freshly shaved legs, her arms covered with a leather jacket. Still cold. They were 20 minutes late, the bastards. They hadn't even called. She sighed in relieve to see them driving up to her. She looked inside for a moment, thinking about scolding them but shook it off. It was too cold for that. She got in on the back seat. "Hey kitten!" she cringed at the strong smell of weed but tried her best not to show. "Hey, Ryder." he laid his arm over her shoulder and took her closer. "You look beautiful today." Ryder _Daniels_, yes. _The girl user_. He had a strong liquor breath. "Thanks." he kissed her cheek and gave her a bottle of vodka.

She woke up, her head pounding. She looked over to Ryder laying next to her, she groaned. Again? She stood up and got dressed before making her way down to the kitchen and look at the clock. It was 11 Am. Beck's parents were probably at work already. She made some breakfast for herself, knowing her way round the kitchen. She flushed the bitter taste out of her mouth with a glass of water, followed by a glass of orange juice. She found her phone after getting back upstairs and looked at all the missed calls and texts. None from Beck nor Jade. That's when Ryder woke up and blinked before staring at her. "How's life, kitten?" he smirked wickedly. She returned the smirk but turned away and bid her goodbyes.

Anyway, as she knew when she arrived back, the Olivers were gone. She opened the door of the house and pushed her heels off while closing the door. She turned around to see Beck in the hallway. Shouldn't he be at school? She stared at him, not daring to take her jacket off. He studied her from a fair distance. "Why are you not at school right now?" he asked, his arms crossed. "Why are you not off fucking that girlfriend of yours right now?" she snapped back, fully aware of what just slipped over her lips, but she didn't regret it. He was a bit taken-back. She walked past him up the stairs, the scent of alcohol, weed and sex followed her. That's when Beck snapped. He walked after her and opened the door of 'her' room, the guest room. "Listen up, Cat," she turned towards him. "I took you into my house for safety, and while you're in both the house and RV, you will be under my rules, understood? So please do everyone a favour and shower, get dressed and go downstairs so we can go back to school." he talked while stepping forward to her threatening. She just stood her spot. "_No_." she said simply. "No?" he growled. "Yes, a no. I am no longer going to school if I have to watch you being all overwhelmed by that fake girlfriend of yours. She's only doing this to make me miserable." Cat was calmer than she expected herself to be. She felt like exploding, though. "She's not fa-" "Come on, Beck, you have to be blind not to see she is taking revenge because you kissed me. But at least she's digging her own grave. She wants bloody Tori." Cat blurred, yet in a calm voice. Beck felt like things cleared up, but it hurt. "She's using me..?" Cat nodded, he sat down on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower." Cat told quietly before gathering some clean clothes and heading off. Could he really had been that blind? He wanted to hit himself on the head.

**Love me love me, say that you love me? Review please, and I'm sorry, again.. ((:**


	7. Chapter 7 - Breaking and Losing

**Hi.. (:  
I'm sorry, I just had to post this chapter..  
Review..**

**Love,**

* * *

Although it was summer, a rare day of rain came stopping by. It might be just one day, but it was pouring enough to make up for a week. Jade sat in her dark room, staring out the window while she slid her scissors through the hair of one of the dolls she'd stolen from Cat when they were younger. Actually, Cat had given her and she had never gave is back. She even convince her that Cat'd lost it herself. The wind was slamming against the windows and rain shattered among. When her name was called by the maid, Jade didn't answer. "Miss Jade!?" she called again, making Jade throw the doll on her bed and walking down the stairs with her scissors. "What?" she snarled, then looked over to the door when the maid nodded towards it. Her brown eyes focused on Jade, her make-up was everywhere but where it's suppose to be and her clothes were all wet, in her hand she held a broken umbrella. Lightening struck Jade, a thunder came from Tori, "You know, Jade. I've had enough of this. Why have you been acting so weird since we kissed and told our feelings to the other? And now you're suddenly with Beck again?!" she burst out, dropping the umbrella on the floor. I heard the maid duck for it and clear it from the ground before nearly running up the stairs. Tori's cheeks were red, Jade felt bad. She knew she only did this to get back at Cat, who had now been a junkie, but she was digging her own grave because being with Beck meant not being with Tori. "Do I get explanation, or are you going to stand there all day with your mouth open?" she beamed at Jade, fiercely "I-.." more Jade couldn't pronounce because her phone rang. She got it out of her pocket and saw _Beck_'s face. Without saying another word to Tori, who stood waiting, she answered the phone.

The conversation was long, long enough for Tori to stroll through Jade's closet trying to find some less depressing and less dark clothes she could change into. She actually found a pink flower dress, tucked into the back of the closet, forgotten on purpose. Maybe it had been Cat's. It made Tori think about how she hadn't seen Cat for a while. Actually, she'd only saw Cat twice since summer break was over, and once was when she'd stepped out of Ryder's house, the other time was when she was with a big, scary and drunk group of people. After Tori stripped down to her underwear she took it on to find it fitting perfectly. After clearing the ground from the wet clothes of herself, which the maid took from her to dry, she went back down the stairs to see Jade sitting on the couch, swapping through channels. "Who was it?" Tori asked, Jade looked over to the girl who sat beside her, Jade's forgotten flower dress hugging her figure. It took Jade a while tear her eyes away from Tori and answer properly, "Beck." Tori frown. "What did he had to say?" she carefully asked, Jade shrugged.

His world came crashing down, her lips were trembling. He didn't knew what to answer to his girlfriend. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around her frame and let her cry into his arms. He was the only one she could and wanted to lean on, since Tori was gone and her parents in the hospital, talking to the doctors about possibilities, which Trina found too depressing to witness. It would make it all too real. She wanted to wake up and hope it would be over. Tears fell from his eyes, and he did nothing to remove them to show strength, because then he had to let go of the girl he loved so much. He wanted to hold her with every opportunity he got, because every one could be the last time. She had her arms around his waist, clinging to it tightly. She didn't want to go. Eventually they pulled back, he grabbed her hand to hold it tightly. André stared down into her watery eyes with his own and pushed a kiss onto her forehead. "I love you, till the end and beyond." he whispered against it before kissing each of her eyelids, the tip of her nose, both her cheeks and her chin, ending up on her lips. The lips he had to miss soon.

His unconsciousness of a couple of weeks ago had opened his eyes in a way he never thought they would open. He had to get rid of things that reminded him of the traumatizing experience he'd been through, all that made him to who he was now. First, he had thrown most of his clothes away, which he thought were quite dorky, the next step he took was calling Beck to go shopping with him. The shopping trip was weird, not only because _Beck_ didn't understand_ why_ Robbie had changed so sudden, also because_ Robbie_ didn't understand _why_ Beck had changed so sudden. Beck himself hadn't changed, but there seemed something on his mind, it was like he was there but not there at the same time. When he got home he changed his room, just moving the furniture satisfied him, made him feel new. Evening broke through and this time Rex slept on the chair most far from his bed, he had to distance anyway.

When the next morning broke through, Robbie couldn't open his eyes. It felt like his soul was twitching inside of him, his brains were fighting against the change. His body refused to move. He was changing on the inside, and it was a nasty feeling. The day after, it was finally over and he could do everything again, and the first thing he did after he'd showered that very moment, was putting Rex in a box and taking him outside. He unconsciously spoke to him, soothing him while digging a hole. He'd realised that Rex wasn't a separated person, hell, he wasn't even alive. It was just a part of Robbie within him, he had to expose. But now Robbie had changed and the personality Rex had been given, had finally entwined with the personality of the old Robbie. Except, Robbie knew when to hold his Tongue and not make inappropriate and rude comments about people. He had improved, and found himself satisfied by how free he felt when finally closing the hole again, **burying Rex into the ground**.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing :D, **

**Love,**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Twist

_**Note: Hey guys I'm really sorry for not uploading I was like the busiest person EVER. I've got a lot on my mind. Also, this chapter is REALLY **_**_short but it includes some Bat (: Also, I thought I should at least give some SOMETHING to read.. Don't hate, please (:_**

* * *

"Cat?" He'd asked, shaking her bony body ever so gently, she just groaned, "Cat, kitten?" He shook her again, a bit rougher. Her eyes opened and she searched for the source of her awake. ... Beck? She sat up and rubbed her eyes, which squint by the sunlight momentarily. She opened the again, Beck was still sitting on the bedside, he seemed ready for school, already. "You have to get ready, I'll drive you to school." He said and his fingers went through his slightly messed, dark hair. "I.." She started, he held his hand up to her, "We'll talk later, get ready." He told her, touched her nose and stood up, leaving Cat alone in her bed. While Beck went down the stairs, Cat slowly lifted herself onto her feet, walking over to the closet and choosing the clothes depending on her mood. She reached for a dark blue dress, ending at half her thigh. After considering, she voted against it, her legs were too skinny. She went for a dark blue shirt instead, and matched it with white jeans and flats with a bow on the nose. After she got fully ready she grabbed her bag and went down the stairs slowly, hearing Beck talk in the kitchen. The Olivers were not home, already off to work, so he must've been on the phone. She hoped it wasn't Jade, "oh, Cat's finally done, see you at school, man, bye." He hung up the phone looking at her finally reaching the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at her, she returned it but looking at the ground. "Ready to go?" He asked, throwing his army green jacket on, she nodded and followed him outside. Why? Why was he doing this to her? She got into his car and he then handed her a sandwich. She stared at it while he started the engine, "I made it for you, because there would've been no time for you to eat. So eat now." He instructed while driving off, she obeyed quietly.

When they arrived at school on time, and getting out, Cat suddenly felt nervous. She didn't knew how people would look at her or think of her, she wanted to just keep a low profile. Nevertheless, that was impossible with Beck next to her and André shouting, "Hey Beck! Lil' Red! Over here!" He sounded excited, but André just acted, he was still devastated by the news, and nervous now that Trina was at the Hospital at this very moment. He smiled, though. He waved until they came over and then sat down again. His eyes cast to Tori, her eyes on her phone laying on the table in front of her, she was waiting for news, too, and hopefully good news. Beck and Cat sat down at the table, and Cat noticed Jade wasn't there. She was always there. Robbie wasn't present, either, making Cat frown even more, Robbie always made sure he got here early. She looked around and sighed, looking a Beck for a moment. She suddenly felt his touch, his hand laying over both her hands, on her lap. She hid her fluster by looking down, but looking at their hands, his thumb stroking the back of her hand softly before taking one of her hands in his and holding it gently. She asked herself why, and just when she looked up, she saw Robbie coming over to them. She was confused, suddenly. He looked different from the last time she saw him.. And where was Rex? Robbie had his leather jacket thrown over his shoulder and placed it next to him after sitting down opposite of Cat. "Hey, Kitten." He winked at her, she felt blood rising to her heels again, "You look very delightful today, and I was wondering what you would look like if you tried, like, if we went on a date?" Robbie asked, smiling at her charmingly, she felt Beck's hand tighten around her, making Cat look at him. He was glaring at Robbie, somewhat protectively? But Robbie didn't stop, "So what do you think? You, me, a romantic movie date and a long walk around town afterwards, and then when I drop you off at your hou-" "Enough!" Beck nearly shouted, his fist clenched and slammed onto the table, even Tori looked up from her phone. He glared at Robbie once more, who finally took the hint and started talking with André. Cat looked up at Beck again, he was looking down at her, she had a pained expression on her face, and he didn't notice he had pinched he hand until she laid her other onto his. He loosed his grip on her quickly, her beautiful features relaxing. She slightly smiled and he smiled back at her, an apologizing one. The bell rang and they all stood up, grabbing their bags and heading to Sikowitz' class, Cat's favourite. Beck and Cat walked behind the others, his hand still holding hers and in return. She looked at the ground while letting Beck lead her to the classroom.

When they entered, Jade sat there at her normal seat, and looked at them making an entrance. Cat tried to release Beck but he just held her hand tighter. She sat up and greeted all, but me. Beck finally allowed her to release him to go to her spot, and she rushed off to it, sitting down next to Robbie. Beck glared at Robbie before they both sat down, and Robbie held his hands up as if he wouldn't touch Cat, and he better not. Beck didn't take his eyes off Cat the whole class, except when he had to go to the stage and follow Sikowitz' instructions. She didn't dare to look his way, though, just when he stood on the small stage. She didn't want to maybe meet eyes with Jade, who would destroy her with just a glance. His performance was interrupted by Tori's ringtone. She quickly fetched her phone from her pocket and hurried out of the room, André on her heels.

Class ended soon and before they knew, school was over. Cat got out of Spanish class, bumping into Beck who stood waiting for her. He smiled down at her, taking her hand and pulled her outside, "The others are waiting, we're going bowling." Beck informed Cat, the girl he loved to lay eyes on.


	9. Chapter 9 - Dirty hands and death plans

**Hey guys! Excuse me for not uploading in the longest time. I can be making excuses but I was just too stuck on the story and was kind of delaying posting it. SORRY!**

**Much love, x**

* * *

She flustered still, when he took her hand in his after they got out of the car. He'd informed Cat that the others were already at the alley, he blamed it on Cat taking the longest time, even though she only had to go to the loo and fresh up her makeup in the bathroom mirror until she thought she looked admissible again. She looked up at him while approaching the alley, his tongue slid over his lips and he was staring forward. After he'd opened the door for her a loud "Surprise!" Sounded and Cat tore her gaze off Beck to look at the group in front of her, she felt her jaw drop before collecting herself and releasing Beck to clap in her hands while jumping up and down and giggling. She had to act excited. And secretly she was. She felt Beck's hand take place on her lower back as he walked with her to a lane.

She sat on the couch in the Oliver's house, where the party had continued. She had vaguely seen Jade about and around but she wasn't sure if she was still accompanying them. While Cat sipped her drink specially given by Beck himself, he sat down next to her. He watched her take another sip of her non-alcoholic beverage. He'd strictly forbidden people to bring alcohol, he wanted to get her back up instead of gulping everything down. The music was loud and the couch was shaking along with the bass of the music. Just past midnight the party got cut down by the police and everyone started leaving, talking and laughing loudly, still. Though, it soon got quiet around the house, except from Beck and Cat running around the house to clean up every last bit of junk. Afterwards, Cat took a quick tour around the house, making sure everything was cleaned, before she fell onto the couch next to Beck, who laid staring at the ceiling. Cat knew Beck was exhausted and didn't excuse him for it, she was tired, too. Beck rose his head and stretched, resting one arm around the shoulders of his kitten, pulling her towards him. She tilted her head a tiny bit to look up at him and he smirked his signature one. He leaned in to her, his fingers lacing around her chin and tilting her head more back to make her lips slightly more reachable to him. He kissed her swiftly, almost secretly and nearly not touching. He went to kiss her again. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Cat was distracted by the sound that was made just before their lips met again. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Beck noticed her distraction, but didn't move away from her. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Cat looked at the window from the corner of her eyes, and she wished she hadn't.

After she started hyperventilating, Beck had moved away to look at the window, there was nothing. He looked back at Cat and cupped her face, trying to suss her, calm her. The sweet words didn't calm Cat completely, though, but when they did, there was a knock on the door. This time she remained calm, the rush of panic had frozen her, she couldn't move. She was cowering. Knock.. Knock.. Knock.. Her eyes were wide, she nearly didn't dare to blink. Knock.. Knock.. Knock.. Beck's hands left her face and he stood up in the meantime. He felt a tight grip on his wrist when he went to approach the door. He turned to see Cat, panic in her lovely brown eyes and written all over her face. "Please stay with me." She barely moved her lips when she spoke on a quiet tone. What if they could hear her? Knock.. Knock.. Tap.. Beck got a strange feeling at this. Knock.. Knock.. Tap.. He didn't know who it was or were, but they seemed to frighten Cat. Tap.. Knock.. Tap.. They were making a game of it, Beck thought. His face turned to the window, the grip on his wrist tightened, he looked straight into the eyes of a man, dressed in a dark emerald coat and a black beanie. He didn't even hesitate when his black gloved hand rose again and tapped the window. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. The man's eyes lingered at Cat, he held his finger up and looked at her while motioning her to come to him. When Cat didn't move an inch, Beck reached for his phone and called the local police, as he held it to his ear, the man started to back away and face into the night, accompanied by a man in a grey sweater vest. Beck hung up the phone before the phone reached the number and pushed it back into his pocket. Lights then shone into the window and a car drove up the driveway, his parents were home.

Beck didn't left Cat's side that night, only when she had to go to the loo and get ready for bed, and when he needed to do the same. He laid down next to her in the bed, she was turned away and facing the wall. He propped himself up on one elbow and moved her hair away from her neck. She shivered at his cold fingers and then the warm lips press small kisses in her neck. He had snuggled closer to her and kissed her behind her ear. "Do you want to talk about it?" He then asked, just when Cat was enjoying the moment of his tender- and sweetness. Cat stiffened against him. The images came flowing back, all of it, from the first time it happened to the recent one. He still kissed her warm neck feathery and slow, hoping for any sign of consideration or a conversation. He was curious, what did the men want from Cat? And why had she began to panic so bad? Cat didn't answer him and instead, she turned to face him. Their eyes met, she shook her head slowly, "I want to help you, but I can't if you don't talk about it." He whispered to her, moving some hair out of her face, brushing it back behind her ear. Cat took a deep breath, she could feel Beck was hoping for an answer, an explanation. No sound came from her, she couldn't talk about it, it was too intense. Too traumatic. She moved away from him, the feeling of disgust towards herself rushing over her. She moved away until her back touched the cold wall, Beck looked at her in confusion. One moment she was so close to him, and he was holding his world in his arms; and another moment she was distance again, she was slipping away from him. Mentally and physically. Her arms wrapped around her slender form, she even felt disgusting touching herself that very moment. His hand reached over to her and she flinched at first, but when his fingertips touched her cheek, the feeling was long gone. Flushed away. Beck noticed it was safe again, moving closer and taking her back in his arms.

Jade sat mocking, murmuring things into thin air, things her dear partner didn't please to hear. She was verbally abusing him with her words. Then, he lost it, looking over at her, "You wanted me to help you, nah?" He yelled, still looking at her before turning back to the road when a honk sounded. The traffic light had switched to green. "To help me dispose her, not get them closer!" Weeks had passed after Cat's birthday and Jade accompanied by Sinjin did everything to sabotage the former best friend. Sinjin was of course hoping for a reward, a sexy one, but the plan went slower than expected now that Beck never seemed to leave Cat's side. They started arguing, Sinjin lost sight of the road, furiousness blacken his vision, he could strangle he- BOOM. And an ear splitting sound was the last he heard.

Robbie got the call first, being and always have been Sinjin's friend through thick and thin. Though he had to admit, he had watered the relationship a bit. He felt bad about it. André was the first to reach Jade's bed, being in the hospital to support Trina, kissing her tears away. The doctors rushed in, André got rudely pushed away. He went to accompany his girlfriend again, wrapping an arm around her waist while dialing Tori's number first, then Beck's. They would pass it on to the others. When they had all arrived, Robbie was crying hopelessly over the bed of his friend, Cat laid her hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting pinch. It was different this time, this time he didn't mourn over a puppet, but a human been made of flesh and blood. Who was his friend. Robbie's cheeks stayed stained with dry tears, which wetted again when Sinjin had come to pass officially. Cat kept him comforted until the doctor looked at her and said, "We need you to identify someone, Miss Valentine." He told her, her heart started beating faster. Would someone else had been in the car with them, too? She gave Beck one last glance before following the man in white.

It was cold down where they were went, and it had a faint smell of death. It was where they kept the bodies of soulless'. Her hands were shaking lightly, she didn't like it here, no-one would ever like it there. She was led into a room, slightly colder and smelling more strongly of death. The doctor stopped in front of a table, she saw two feet poking out from the white cover. The doctor motioned her to stand next to him as he removed the cover. The face of her father appeared. Eyes wide open, the dirty hands of him were crooked and twisted in a whole wrong angle, one was lying across his chest. That would teach him. But shouldn't they fix him up first? "Is this Mister Valentine?" The doctor asked, hoping to see anything else from the girl instead of the deadpan face, "Yes." She answered simply, moving away from the body and going back upstairs to the others.

They had been sent home by the nurses, except Tori who they didn't dare to move away from Jade. They bid their good nights at the front of the hospital and went home into the night. Beck had carried Cat until inside his RV, where he laid her down on his bed softly. He removed her shoes and jacket, careful not to wake her up. She appeared to be half-asleep as she crawled more up the bed and answer a simple yes when Beck asked if she was comfy. He stripped down to his underwear, turned on the soft music and got in next to Cat, fixing the covers over theirselves. He laid staring at the ceiling for a while, thinking about Jade in the hospital and Robbie mourning, but his thoughts stopped roaming when she laid her head on his shoulder. He stroke her freshly dyed, red hair, she snuggled closer.

After school the following day, they went back to the hospital, checking up on Jade. When they entered the room, Tori was passed out on the chair next to the bed, her makeup run out and her hair a mess. Jade, on the other hand, had her eyes open, but didn't move. André went over to Tori to wake her, and Cat went to stand next to Jade's bed, looking down on the girl with the dark hair. Her eyes moved, staring at Cat, she saw the hate. Afraid of what she might do, she stepped away and back to Beck. The doctor came into the room, just when we'd all settled somewhere and André had woken Tori. The doctor cleared his throat, looking at his clipboard sadly, "I am afraid Miss West is paralyzed by the accident, she can't do anymore than wiggle the index finger of her right hand, apart from the usual stuff."

* * *

**With thanks to my dearest friend Brittany, who is having extremely hateful feelings towards both Jade and Sinjin, who helped me get through my stuck-ness my talking in caps at me. Love you! x**

**Please review to tell me what you think! :D  
Again, Much love! x**


End file.
